Harry's true love
by Rainbow Nicole
Summary: Harry spent another awful summer at the dursleys, but he did alot of thinking, and he relized something shocking about himself.
1. Harry's admitance

Authors note: All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for my enjoyment.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry sat outside the Dursleys house at number four, thinking about Hogwarts, and.other things. He has recently come to the conclusion with himself. He thought for a long time that he may not be normal. He was scared for what may come.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
He was thinking of Ron. ALL summer he has been. He dreaded what would happen if Ron found out.  
  
See, he wasn't thinking of Ron because he missed him. He was thinking of him cause just the thought of that red hair and cute freckles made him yearn to have him in his arms.  
  
How is he going to continue a friendly relationship with him, when he knew, in the back of his mind, that he secretly had a CRUSH on Ron.  
  
Yes, all these years, and he finally admitted it to himself. He loved Ron. So much, that he dreamt last night that Ron and him were in the same bed.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Where is that stupid boy!" Uncle Vernon cried.  
  
Harry stood up and walked to the front door to go inside, but before he turned the handle Aunt Petunia opened the door wide.  
  
"Here's the little brat" She called in a wicked way, and she grabbed Harry buy the ear, forcing him inside, then throwing him down in a chair in the kitchen.  
  
"Sit" She yelled, and Harry almost said "I'm already sitting" but thought better not too. He knew he was probably in trouble again. But what for now.  
  
Uncle Vernon huffed and then pulled back the chair near across from Harry's and sat down angrily. Aunt Petunia sat in the chair next to him.  
  
She began to speak.  
  
"There's someone coming to take you away" She huffed, and then left, and Uncle Vernon followed her.  
  
"Take me away" he thought."who"."when-wha-"  
  
BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
He heard the familiar honking outside, and the door came open.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
"Hey chap, figured you wanted to come to my place, ey?"  
  
"Would I ever" said Harry, a smile spreading across his face, just the thought of being in the same house as Ron made him happy.  
  
"Come on, where's your stuff?"  
  
"Upstairs" said Harry  
  
They went upstairs and packed Harry's stuff in his trunk. It took awhile to do, since they weren't aloud to use magic. They heaved the trunk down the stairs, especially since Harry was only using one hand, cause his other was occupied, carrying Hedwig's cage.  
  
They put the trunk in the car, and closed the lid, and Harry and Ron opened the door to the back seat of the car.  
  
Ron twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"so" he said  
  
"so what" said Harry  
  
"so.eh.um.How was your summer?" he said, clearly trying to change the subject.  
  
"fine, yours?" Harry was getting the idea that Ron was hiding something from him.  
  
"great.just great. I did a lot of thinking." Ron's head was turned away from Harry, and Harry wanted to know what Ron wanted to tell him.  
  
"me too" Harry said quickly, he stared at the back of Ron's head. "Ron is so beautiful" he thought.  
  
Ron turned around, and Harry, who didn't relize he was staring at Ron, didn't bother to look away.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
Harry knew, and he knew that Ron knew. But he wasn't certain.  
  
Harry blushed, and so did Ron.  
  
They didn't speak the rest of the ride to the Burrow.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hope ya like.ill update more when I'm bored again ( hee 


	2. The kiss

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ They arrived at the Burrow about 15 minutes later.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to be alone and talk to Ron. He had the feeling that something good was going to happen, and that Ron was going to take Harry's news well.  
  
They walked in the door and was greeted by Mrs. Weasly who gave Harry a tight hug and then sent him to unpack upstairs, and Ron to help.  
  
"Ron" Harry said when they were upstairs and alone. "there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Shoot" Ron said and gave a cute smile, that made Harry's stomach do a flip.  
  
"I-" But before Harry could get the words out Ron held his face and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Ron smiled. "I know" he said.  
  
Harry couldn't comprehend anything, he was staring off into space, that had really just happened to him, and he liked it. A lot.  
  
Then Harry snapped out of it. He jumped up from the bed he was sitting on and stared at Ron.  
  
"we can't let anyone know" Harry said.  
  
"I know" Ron agreed.  
  
Harry leaned into Ron, they kissed again, this time longer and more passionate. Harry pushed Ron down, so he was on top of him, and kissed him more.  
  
They were stopped by a ring downstairs and Mrs. Weasley calling out that dinner was ready.  
  
Ron gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and went downstairs with Harry following.  
  
When they got down there, they noticed Hermione was sitting at the table next to Ginny. Harry and Ron sat down and ate while talking about there summers.  
  
There was something suspicious about the way Hermione and Ginny were acting with each other, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. It didn't matter much to him, he was mostly thinking of what happened upstairs with Ron, and what he hopes will happen tonight.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry it's such a short chapter, and I kind of left ya hanging. Ill write more tonight, I promise. 


	3. Hermione finds out

It was a quite meal, they finished, and helped Mrs. Weasley do the dishes before Ron and Harry ran upstairs.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione called out for them. "I haven't seen you guys in a month and your ditching me."  
  
"heh, sorry" Ron blushed "Me and Harry are just doing.stuff" Harry nudged him in the ribs. "boy stuff" he continued, and grabbed his ribs.  
  
"oh, oh, okay" Hermione sighed "I guess I'll just hang with Ginny."  
  
"I knew you'd understand" Ron replied, and they went back upstairs.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you Ron, but I don't even want Hermione to know."  
  
"I understand, it's to risky"  
  
Harry kissed Ron's lips and moved his hand up Ron's shirt, and taking it off. He pushed Ron onto his bed, and kissed him, from his lips all the way down his chest, until he got to Ron's pant zipper. Harry smiled.  
  
"May I" Harry said softly  
  
"Iv'e been wanting you to for a year now. I'm ready"  
  
Harry Unbuttoned Ron's jeans, and unzipped his fly. Ron was wearing Blue boxers, and Harry could tell Ron was enjoying this.  
  
Harry started to pull off Rons boxers.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!"  
  
Harry and Ron both turned there heads, they were petrified.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"shut up" "close the door" Harry and Ron said.  
  
Hermione obeyed and shut and locked the door behind her.  
  
"what are you doing?"  
  
"what do you mean, what are we doing?" said Ron, in an innocent way.  
  
"Well, Harry was taking off your." she stopped.  
  
"Your gay!" Hermione said, rather loudly, which made Ron and Harry go "shh"  
  
"sorry" she said.  
  
"let me explain" said Harry.  
  
"it's okay.really" said Hermione. "I don't mind at all, and I promise I won't tell anyone"  
  
Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief "thank god"  
  
"I guess.I'll leave you two alone" She winked, and left, locking the door behind her.  
  
"She took that rather well" said Ron.  
  
"I guess"  
  
Harry knew something was up, he could sense it. There was something Hermione wasn't telling them. 


End file.
